daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Brady Black and Madison James
The relationship between Madison James and Brady Black is known as Bradison. They were a fictional couple on the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. History Titan acquired a cosmetic firm, Mad World Cosmetics. Brady was immediately smitten with Mad World's CEO, Madison James. The two began dating, much to the approval of Brady's family. John, Marlena, and Victor all agreed that Madison was good for Brady. She even encouraged Brady to take the job with John to rebuild Basic Black. With his dad by his side, Brady focused his energy on making Basic Black a leader in the fashion industry. Madison's relationship with Brady continued to grow. She supported him when he left Titan and went to work for Basic Black. Brady fell so hard and fast for Madison that he proposed to her in February 2012. However, on the night of his proposal, he found another man in her hotel room. The man introduced himself as, Ian, Madison's husband. Brady was shocked to learn that Madison was married and broke up with her on the spot. Madison tried to explain the details of her marriage to Ian. She met him when she was very young. He invested in her company, and his investment made Mad World a success. She married Ian when she was young, but soon learned that he had numerous affairs and she'd long since fallen out of love with him. However, Ian refused to grant Madison a divorce. Brady resisted Madison at first. But, once he forgave her for lying to him, he agreed to help her fight Ian. However, it wouldn't be necessary. Once Ian reunited with former love, Kate, he agreed to divorce Madison. Madison ran to Brady and the two got engaged immediately. But Ian wasn't ready to let Madison go that easily. Ian began drugging Brady, causing Brady to be high during important business meetings. Brady was acting strange -- sweating, manic moods, and hyper behavior. Madison worried that Brady was using drugs again. Despite insisting that he hadn't touched drugs, Brady tested positive. Madison was furious. Brady insisted that Ian must have been slipping him drugs. Madison did not believe Brady at first. But, after going to rehab with him, Madison believed Brady. When they returned, they announced that they were going to marry right away. They set their wedding date for midnight, the night of Lexie's memorial autism fundraiser. However, there was a great explosion that night in the tunnels underneath Salem. Many buildings were damaged, including the banquet hall where Lexie's benefit was being held. Madison was fatally injured in the explosion. Ian was with Madison and held her in his arms while she died. He confessed his love for her and tried to apologize for hurting her. With her last breath, Madison lifted her head and said, "I love you, Brady." Brady never made it to the benefit because he was trapped in the tunnels underneath Salem. (He went there to help search for his missing friend, Melanie.) When Brady found out about Madison's death, he was devastated. He went to a support group for those who'd lost spouses. Jennifer, who had lost Jack in the same explosion, was a great friend to Brady during the time. Category:Couples